


Two Slow Dancers

by Inkedroplets



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Gay Mess Lena Luthor, Idiots in Love, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, Lesbian Lena Luthor, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:40:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26372101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inkedroplets/pseuds/Inkedroplets
Summary: Lena doesn't dance, Kara doesn't care. After a drawn-out negotiation, Lena agrees to one dance, just one. How was she supposed to know that it was going to be a slow dance?
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 26
Kudos: 452





	Two Slow Dancers

**Author's Note:**

> _"It would be a hundred times easier  
>  If we were young again  
> But as it is and it is  
> We're just two slow dancers, last ones out  
> We're two slow dancers, last ones out"_
> 
> -Mitski 'Two Slow Dancers'

“No,” Lena said silkily, looking away pointedly and reaching for her drink, her hand closing on nothing but air twice before she finally located it. 

“You promised you would! Alex, you heard her. I have a whole table of witnesses. You said the next song and this,” she said and gestured to the room, “is the next song.”  
  
“That’s true, Lena. We all heard you.” The smirk on Alex’s face quickly morphing into what could only be described as a shit-eating grin. "Seems a bit late to back out now."  
  
“No room for misunderstanding. What do you think, Brainy?” Nia gave him a little nudge with her shoulder before sliding her arm around his side, pulling herself tight against him.   
  
“No, Lena was quite clear in accepting Kara’s invitation. Even taking into account certain variables and the inherent defects and intricacies of the English language there’s only a one percent chance of there being a misunderstanding.”   
  
_One percent,_ Lena mouthed. "There's a hundred percent chance I'll go hide in the bathroom," she muttered darkly.  
  
“Are you really not going to dance with me, Lena?”   
  
“It’s a slow song. I didn’t know it was going to be a slow song… And like I reminded you so many times before-”   
  
“I don’t dance,” Alex and Nia said in unison.   
  
Lena grinned sardonically at them. “What they said.”   
  
“Well it’s going to be half over by the time we actually get out there and slow dancing is easy. No need to be up on any of the hip new dance moves.”   
  
“I think by calling them ‘hip’ you’re immediately disqualified from learning them in the first place,” Nia muttered.   
  
“Please?” Kara begged, momentarily, fluttering her eyelashes to accentuate the puppy dog eyes that Kara has focused onto Lena like a heat-seeking missile. “Do you really not want to dance with me?” she asked, sounding flabbergasted at the very idea.   
  
Lena turned her body even more so that she was nearly completely facing the opposite direction before her shoulders sagged and she stood up. “Don’t blame me when I end up making you look like a fool, Kara.”   
  
“One,” Kara said, standing up, “that could never happen, and two, I’ll lead. All the pressures on me.”   
  
Walking out to the dance floor, Lena cast a look of longing at the table they had just vacated that was normally reserved for late-night donuts or her first cup of coffee in the morning and was met with both Nia and Alex waving at both Kara and her quite obnoxiously.   
  
“It’s one song Lena,” Kara said as if she could read her thoughts. “Not _even_ one song. More like half…”   
  
“You’ll be wishing it was even less than that when I step on your feet.”   
  
“Unless you’re wearing kryptonite studded heels I think I’ll be fine. This makes me like the perfect teacher,” she said, coming to a halt and taking a small step backward before offering Lena her left hand. “Have you really never slow danced before, ever?”   
  
“I said I can’t dance, I didn’t say I don’t know the basics. And while it might surprise you to know, not that many people were lining up to slow dance with a Luthor.”   
  
Kara merely pointed at herself, taking Lena’s left hand in hers and wrapping her right arm around the small of her back. “Maybe because they knew how difficult it would be to get you on the dance floor.”   
  
“That _must_ be it,” Lena said, her right hand hovering just over the small of Kara’s back before finally settling there tentatively.   
  
“Lucky for me, I never give up, especially on you.” Kara grinned and gave Lena’s hand a small squeeze before beginning to move in time with the music. Lena’s movements were more than a little stiff but to Kara, it felt less like a lack of ability and more to do with nerves than anything else. “See? Nothing to it. With the way your heart is beating, you’d think that I asked you to go sky diving.”   
  
“You can hear that?” Lena glanced up at Kara looking alarmed. “Even over the music?”   
  
Kara nodded. “Good ears. Even better dance moves.”   
  
That was enough to get Lena giggling. “I saw your dance moves earlier. We may have found something we have to disagree on.”   
  
“Well,” Kara said, leading them closer to the center of the dancefloor as they continued to sway. “A disagreement between a Luthor and a Super? Bound to happen someday. I don’t know if we’ll ever be able to get past this.” She shook her head sadly, the expression on her face deadly serious. “I suppose we could always take a dance class together.”   
  
“I think you’re a little too busy for that, Kara. It’s a miracle you were able to get away tonight.”   
  
“I’d always make time for you.” Kara could hear Lena’s heart start to beat faster again, just as it had returned to that gentle rhythm she was so used to, her head tilting a degree to the left, seeing, really seeing Lena for what felt like the first time since they’ve met.   
  
“The song’s over,” Lena muttered, the brief silence that stretched out before the next song began to play seeming very long to Kara.   
  
“One more?” Kara asked, no puppy-dog eyes this time, her expression far more contemplative. “I want to dance more. Dance with _you_ more.”   
  
Lena looked down at the floor for a moment and then back up to Kara. Her eyes met Kara’s and she nodded. “One more,” she said quietly.   
  
“It _is_ another slow dance,” Kara said, her right hand unwrapping from around Lena’s back and her left sliding free of Lena’s before placing them cautiously on her waist. “Now you drape your hands around my neck…”   
  
“You must think I’m truly hopeless if you think I don’t know that much…” The corners of Lena’s mouth tugged upward and after a brief moment’s hesitation, her arms draped around Kara’s neck, pulling them imperceptibly closer together.   
  
They swayed there for a time without moving much before slowly gliding their way past and around the other couples on their way to the middle of the dance floor. “With the way we’re dancing,” Kara said, breaking the silence over Sam Cooke’s soulful crooning, “we might not even need the lessons.”   
  
Lena chuckled. “Maybe not. You’re a very good teacher.”   
  
“But we _could_ do this again. If you wanted. Just the two of us. We could get dinner first and then come here to dance some of it off.”   
  
“That almost sounds like a date…”   
  
“And if it was a date?” Kara drew herself up to her full height, feeling her own heart beating at the same frantic rhythm as Lena’s was.   
  
“I’d say that one of us would have to bring flowers,” Lena said, her cheeks turning steadily redder.   
  
“I can do that,” Kara said, already wondering just how many plumerias she would need to buy to fill Lena’s penthouse with them. “If I bring you flowers would that mean you would bring me chocolates?”   
  
“I bring you chocolates all the time. Sometimes your appetite worries me.”   
  
“Not in a heart-shaped box,” Kara countered.   
  
“No, not in a heart-shaped box. Is that what you want?”   
  
“I do. A big one.”   
  
“I’ll see what I can do. Any other requests?”   
  
“Just one more. One more dance after this one?  
  
Lena smiled shyly up at Kara, leaning closer to her so that their bodies were touching, the last wall between them crumbling so completely it might never have been there at all. “I’ll dance all night if it’s with you.”   
  


**Author's Note:**

> Had a kernel of an idea that I thought would make for some good fluff and because I'll do anything to put off working on my other WIP's
> 
> Come yell prompts at me and make me procrastinate more inkedroplets.tumblr.com/


End file.
